


Nothing but the Night

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, las apuestas peligrosas te hacen perder más que dinero o ropa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió casi de la nada, mientras divagaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y después de haber curioseado en uno de los foros de HP.

—Full de ochos.

Desvió la mirada, arrojó lejos su mano y gruñó. Ella había terminado de apilar las fichas que acababa de ganar y observó cómo su montón era cada vez más grande; el de él no tardaría en desaparecer.

—Reparte —dijo al crupier y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. A este paso, la fortuna de los Malfoy pasaría a los Weasley por medio del póker.

Por más que la suerte no estuviese con él aquel día, confiaba en ella para hacer una retirada digna. Una última mano y después esperar al juego del mes próximo.

Pasó la ficha blanca entre sus dedos, la giró y apostó lo que le quedaba. Las uñas azules de ella tamborilearon la mesa, sus labios rojos hicieron una mueca y parpadeó un par de veces. Era demasiado dinero.

El cigarro se consumía lentamente, olvidado en su mano derecha. La ceniza cayó sobre las cartas y sin pensarlo más, puso en el centro de la mesa todo lo que había ganado esa noche. Más le valía tener una mejor mano que el hurón.

El humo se tornó azul y la luz roja lo encegueció. Cuatro ases en la mano y no había cartas bajo la manga, simplemente porque no había manga en la cual ocultarlas.

La risa cantarina de ella invadió la habitación, estaba segura de volver a ganar y hacer que Draco se desprendiera de los zapatos que tanto insistía en conservar.

—Póker de reinas. —Extendió las cartas frente a él y tomó un trago de whisky.

La cara de satisfacción de Draco borró la sonrisa ganadora de ella.

—Póker de ases.

—No.

—Sí.

Una sonrisa predadora.

—Hiciste trampa.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No tengo mangas, ¿recuerdas?

—Los zapatos…

—Los zapatos se quedan en donde están —dijo él serio—. Por otro lado, la falda o el sostén…

—Alcohol y strip póker, mis grandes ideas y yo.

—Deja de murmurar y paga la apuesta.

Ella se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de refunfuñar, bajó el cierre de la falda, y la dejó deslizarse hasta sus tobillos.

—¿Contento?

—No, quiero más whisky. ¿Dónde lo pusiste?

Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, pero ahora estaba sobre ella buscando la botella. Jamás lo entendería.

—Quítate, me estás asfixiando.

—Tranquila, ya lo encontré.

Se levantó, buscó hielo y se sirvió. Murmuró un  _accio encendedor_  y prendió otro cigarro.

—Perdiste, te toca repartir —dijo sin soltar el vaso de whisky y viéndola a través del humo del cigarro—. Ni se te ocurra contar las cartas.

—No todos hacemos trampa.

Dejó el vaso en el mueble cercano a la cama y recogió las cartas que le habían tocado. Su mano no era del todo mala, pero sospechaba que la de ella era mejor. Adiós zapatos.

Ella había encendido otro cigarro y él no dejaba de ver la mancha de labial en el filtro.

—¿Cambias?

—Tres.

Y ella cambió dos.

—Tercia de reyes.

Sin decir más, dio una última calada al cigarro y se quitó los zapatos.

Volvió a repartir y aún antes de ver sus cartas, supo que había ganado. La mirada de ella empezaba a traslucir desesperación.

Cambió una carta, ella cuatro.

Acomodó las cartas en su mano y vio cómo las uñas azules apretaron el papel. Rozó una carta con su dedo índice y sintió cómo la piel se rasgaba.

Una solitaria gota cayó y manchó la pierna desnuda de ella. No apartó la vista de la sangre y escuchó junto a su oído una risa maniaca.

El callejón estaba oscuro. Se habían asegurado de hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie viera ni escuchara nada.

—¿Sabes cómo usarlo? —dijo ella con burla.

—Claro que sé. —La mirada arrogante no se desprendía de las uñas azules.

Ella abrió el tambor y lo vació. Dejó caer todas las balas al suelo, menos una, y la puso frente a sus ojos. La observó fijamente unos segundos y luego rió.

—¿Sabes qué sería divertido? Que tú vivieras. Me gustaría ver que excusa le darás a Harry y qué harás con mi cuerpo.

La forma en la que él la repasó le dio la respuesta.

—Pervertido.

—Tú harías lo mismo.

—Sería más difícil, pero sí. Haría lo mismo.

El cañón apuntaba hacia el suelo y ella puso la bala en la primera recámara que vio. Giró el tambor y lo cerró deprisa. Ninguno sabía en dónde había quedado la bala.

—Empieza —dijo ella y le tendió el revólver.

Puso el cañón contra su sien y, antes de disparar, vio los ojos chocolate frente a él. Sonrió.

Jaló el gatillo y escuchó un estruendo a su lado.

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo Gregory—. Espero no haberte despertado.

Draco talló sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Aparentemente, Goyle había tropezado con sus propios zapatos, se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró para evitar la caída y terminó tirando una pila de libros al suelo.

—Está bien, Greg.

Estaba harto de oírlo disculparse cual elfo doméstico. Salió de su cama y se arregló. Pronto sería hora del desayuno.

Bajó al gran comedor, la misma rutina monótona de todas las mañanas.

Caminó por los mismos pasillos de siempre, vio los mismos cuadros parlantes y saludó a las mismas personas.

Se acercaba a la entrada del comedor cuando unas uñas azules aparecieron frente a él. Algunas escenas sueltas del sueño de la noche vinieron a su mente, pero no les prestó atención.

La melena pelirroja se agitó y una cara pecosa miró en su dirección. Una sonrisa sensual apareció y unos labios rojos mandaron un beso que él no quiso atrapar. La pequeña mano de ella simuló una pistola; sobre el cabello rojo, el índice apuntó a su sien y emuló un disparo. Bajó la mano, todavía formando la pistola, la puso frente a su boca y sopló un humo imaginario.


End file.
